


【火黑/ABO】Glisten me

by IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind/pseuds/IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind
Summary: 火神大我A×黑子哲也O出场人物很多，均使用罗马音名称非原作向，非线性叙事，HE以上能接受→proceed
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 8





	【火黑/ABO】Glisten me

Glisten me  
chapter1  
XXXX年3月21日TOKYO  
雪转阴 体感温度6℃  
下雪了。  
“Kuroko……”被温热的手背敲离了梦的边界，Kuroko睁开湖水般的蓝色双眼。  
是谁？  
来访者把戴着手套的左手伸向Kuroko面前，是一个雪球，在黑色皮革手套上已经开始融化，留下了一片水渍。“Kuroko！醒醒，外面下雪了！”Kuroko还留恋于梦境中，习惯性地便像平时对待他家的宠物狗那样，将那只雪球和那双手一同拽到了自己的脸旁，“早安，二号。”  
“汪——”  
Kuroko Tetsuya记得自己凌晨三点钟的时候明明还在电脑前，被二号舔醒的时候却发现已经不知道什么时候窝进了被炉。Kuroko轻微地转了转发酸的脖子，他接过二号贴心衔来的手机——六点一刻——开始仔细地阅读前一晚未回复的消息，诸如：  
“Tetsu-kun，老师的联系方式我帮你要到了哦，对了，老师看过你的简历后很感兴趣，想说趁春假结束后能不能和你先见上一面。[通讯录名片]”  
——“我收到了，谢谢你，Momoi-san，我会再联系老师的。”  
“Kuroko-cchi，你看啊下雪了！[图片] 我刚结束片场的工作！好辛苦啊！但是你看我这样是不是很帅！[图片]”  
——“Kise-kun一如既往地帅气哦，工作辛苦了。”  
“Tetsuya，早间新闻提到东京下雪了，身体还好吗，说起来春假已经开始了吧？你还回家吗？”  
——“早上好妈妈，我身体很好无需担心，春假可能会有点事情，所以也不能确定回家的具体日期。”  
Kuroko挪动身体，打开清醒了一整晚的电脑，反复确定之前的稿子有保存过之后才彻底开始感到疲倦。他知道自己不该在发情期彻夜写稿，本就紊乱的身体系统在抑制剂和颠倒的生物钟面前脆弱不堪。他从枕边摸出自己的药剂盒，准时准点地吃掉了最后一粒抑制剂。总之，要先去再买一些药，他这样想着，身体却怎么也不想离开被子。  
二号在卧室与阳台之间的玻璃门外不断地用爪子拍打，这小家伙不知道什么时候顶开玻璃门跑进了阳台，Kuroko的目光被它吸引了过去。清晨还不算明亮，细薄的雪花让空气都雾蒙蒙的，Kuroko推开玻璃门把手的时候，路边的照明灯刚好熄灭，灯柱暗黄的余光尽数散到了雪地的颗粒上，他把二号紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛这是他整个身体唯一不算寒冷的支撑。“今天就不出去散步了，等到明天差不多就可以了哦，好吗。”怀里的黑白柴犬对此只回应了一声低鸣。  
锁好玻璃门后Kuroko重新回到被窝里，他盘算着日期和抑制剂的代谢时间，得出了“就算今天不出门买药也可以熬过去”的结论后，便安心地睡了过去。他想要回到那个梦里去，梦里那个人残留的手背温度和记忆中为数不多的触碰别无二致，他想，回忆完全可以赋予为有形；就像，当他再次看到某个电影的片段时，耳边会回响一首钢琴曲的旋律，这段旋律就成了他过去对这部电影的印象的有形之物；当再次看到某处燃起烟花时，他会在空气中闻到海边季风吹来的潮汐的味道，这种味道就成了他曾目睹过的烟花的有形之物。一定要触碰到，才会传递温度吗？他问自己。他细细地比较着梦里的温度和记忆里的触碰，像一个技艺精湛的心脏外科医生，为两者搭建起连接。  
实在是太感性了，他不满地睁开眼睛。  
他把脸埋进枕头，生气地抱怨梦里那个人失礼的举动——即便他不愿承认，记忆中的那个人也十分失礼。“Kagami Taiga”，当他终于承认自己是在回忆这个人的时候，安心感也终于传来。  
*  
去年，那也是一个下过雪的清晨，一月三十一日，是他的生日。Kagami喊醒Kuroko的时候，兴奋地叫着“你快看外面下雪了！”这种像小孩子一样的话，Kuroko虽然确定前夜自己没有怎么喝酒，但无论如何也回想不起来为什么他会在Kagami的公寓里。  
“说什么傻话呢，昨晚我们在我这儿给你过生日来着啊？”Kagami放下举着雪球的手，把雪球顺手投进了花盆里，接着指了指床边的地板，“而且，你看，这还有两个没走的混蛋啊，其中一个还不省人事中啊。”说着十分嫌弃地用脚踢了踢地板上蜷缩在毯子里的不明物体，“真是的，Hyuga-san一点也不解风情啊！部长说要回宿舍的时候你为什么就不能送送人家啊，非要赖在我家。”而当Kuroko看到另一个黄色脑袋从卧室门口蹿进半个身子来，慵懒地喊着“Kagami-cchi家卧室的地暖赛高”的时候，才终于完整地回想起前一晚的事情来。  
整个人都心不在焉地在卫生间洗漱，很显然，Kuroko知道，现在自己体温调节系统已经罢工了，便找了个借口继续窝在Kagami家的被子里。先是目送了匆忙要赶回学校进行剧本排练的Kise Ryota，惊讶后者干净利落的打扮，完全不同于前几分钟那个趴在地暖上要“同生死共进退”的凌乱发型；在自己即将又要沉睡过去之时目送了前辈Hyuga Junpei，然后开始对Kagami的调侃和Hyuga-san脸上的红晕不明所以。  
床边传来一阵晃动，Kuroko勉强打起精神，接过Kagami的热水和自己的背包，从背包侧兜里掏出自己的药剂盒，“你这家伙为什么每次发情期，脸都会烫到煮鸡蛋，反而手这么冷啊。”  
“那么，Kagami-kun，你为什么每一次察觉到我处在发情期时，都会不假思索、失礼地指出来呢，就像……”  
“就像我第一次见到你时那样？”Kagami收回水杯，下意识要去再试探对方体温，快要碰到的时候忽然想起，之前是在Kuroko没睡醒的时候摸到他脸颊发烫的，如果再不经允许触碰的话估计又要被骂失礼，手便划了个弧度去拍他的肩膀，语重心长地回答道：“谁让你每次信息素味道这么重，我想不知道都难。”  
“而且我每次都解释说……”  
“解释说‘我的信息素是没有味道的，一定是你弄错了’，这样的话对吧？”  
*  
Kuroko每当这个时候，都要忍不住想起第一次遇到Kagami的那天。那天Kuroko作为一年级新生，挤进了A大社团招新广场的人群里。因为有规定，年满十八岁但尚未性别分化的大学生必须延迟入学，直到能提供性别分化证明才可以入学，所以很多大学都不会像A大一样九月初就开学，毕竟卡着八月份生日入学的学生*很多都无法在开学之前办理好相应的性别分化证明，或者根本未能成功分化而不得不延期报到。但不论是怎样的不可控因素，基本上九月下旬人都会到齐，所以A大会选择在九月下旬举行社团招新的大型活动，以便减少后来学生的离群心态。  
为了省去不必要的麻烦，Kuroko提早做好了功课，直奔“图书馆朗读会”的社团帐篷下，却意外地发现社团的人比他想象地要有趣得多。  
文学类社团，难免沦为高开低走的社团，在每年的招新里，总能吸纳很多新生，但是两三次部活之后，部长在通知群里的号召力却怎么也喊不过求助投票点赞的信息了。就好比有的人会情不自禁地走进一家装横优雅、播放着好听的背景音乐歌单的书店，用带着尘世气息的手指，拿起核心展示区一本精致且全新出版的图书——书腰的内容如此精彩，读罢书腰，决定付钱买书，回家之后却发现自己根本看不懂。因此免不得每年都会有文学类社团为了提高参与度而费尽心思。  
“看起来像部长”的Riko前辈先是痛打了“看起来像副部”的Hyuga前辈，然后是被叫作Teepei的前辈拉走了对来往人群大喊冷笑话（对不起是国产冷笑话）——“快来加入‘图读会’接受‘荼毒’”——的Izuki前辈，最后Kuroko终于在Koganei前辈的吐槽中搭上了话。  
“那个……”Kuroko双手举着试题纸遮挡紫外线，他在“图书馆朗读会”的摊位前已经站了十分钟了，九月午前的太阳依然在敬业地燃烧，自从“看起来像部长”的前辈递过来试题纸之后，就没人再注意到他了。因为没想到入部还需要笔试，他并没有带笔过来，所以想直接说出自己的答案。  
“那个，帮图书馆打工不就好了？”  
-w-?  
“字面的意思，”Kuroko清了清嗓子接着说：“既然叫图书馆朗读会，那就必须是在图书馆里进行的吧，但是图书馆一般禁止喧哗，所以你们肯定要拜托图书馆的老师给你们单独的空间来进行社团活动，那么为了让读书会能够继续在图书馆开展下去，怎么说都需要报答他们的吧。”  
“课余帮图书馆的老师整理整理书架，做一些借出归还的工作未尝不可。”  
-o-  
“我也觉得是个好主意。”等到有声音回应了自己长长的一段发言后，Kuroko这才感觉到头顶的阴影好像比刚来的时候更浓重了，他拿下试题纸，偏过头看着不知道什么时候站到旁边的裤衩大汉。  
-0-！  
“你好，我的名字是Kagami Taiga，也是来报名入社的。”  
Riko上下打量着火神，一边怀疑一边递给他报名表：“同学我认为体育类的更适合你，就在那边。”  
“没有，部长。”Kagami恭敬地接过材料，“因为我国中之前都在美国念书，而且我已经二年级了，总是被导师念叨文学方面确实不太行，所以才建议我来贵社。”  
“我明白了，敬语就不必了。”Riko摆手道。  
后来Kuroko在“图读”留下了联系方式，便悄无声息地又一次挤进了广场的人群中，不过十分顺利地走了出来，被人叫住的时候，他还在思索着午饭的事情，毕竟进入大学才第二天，各方面都不太熟悉。  
“那个，Kuroko-kun，是吧？”  
“还有事吗，Kagami-kun？”  
“啊也没什么啦......”Kagami局促地挠挠头，“就是那个，你是不是发情了？啊我没有别的意思，”看到对方皱起的眉头，Kagami不知道自己已经红透了耳根，“因为刚才那边人很多啊，我怕你是受到了哪个冒失鬼的影响，而且看你脸上红通通的，你如果不知道该怎么处理的话，这个学校设施很完备的，餐厅就有抑制剂应急包。”  
Kuroko不禁愣住了，因为自己确实处于发情期。但是，他怎么会知道？或者说，不应该有人会注意到才对。良久，Kuroko才用略显干涩的声音回答道：  
“是的，但是请不要担心，我已经使用过抑制剂了。”  
“啊，那就好……对不起，是我太唐突了，因为看你是新生，而且我闻到了你身上的信息素，我还以为……”  
“你是怎么闻到的？”  
Kagami愕然。  
“你是怎么闻到的？”Kuroko又问了一遍。  
“就是……这么闻到的？”Kagami难为情地解释着，生怕自己被当成了奇怪的人，即使他也无法解释自己的失礼。  
“因为一靠近你，就感觉特别凉爽，我还以为是薄荷之类的味道，说实话我还是第一次接受到这么强烈的信息素，我也吓了一跳……但是看前辈他们都没有人注意到似的，而且他们只问了我的性别，没有问你的，大概是把你当成Beta了，所以我也不太确定……”  
Kuroko在对方还在努力辩解的间隙，上前向Kagami走近了些许，不远处的教学楼冷不丁传来下课铃声，人群的脚步撞击着二人的鼓膜，Kagami又一次在烈日下感到清冽和凉爽。  
Kagami越说越心虚，直到……  
他听到了一声清缓的笑声。  
“是冰水的味道哦，Kagami-kun。”  
在他的印象里Kuroko就是这么回答的，如此简单。  
“但下次遇到别人，还请不要再问这样失礼的问题，尤其是连对方都还不熟识的时候，如果被人举报骚扰会很麻烦的。”  
*  
Kuroko盯着Kagami卧室的钟表看到眼睛发酸，等待着Kagami收拾好昨晚残留的一团糟，颇为愧疚地说：“我感到抱歉，为我接下来要说的话，所以请Kagami-kun你做好心理准备。”  
Kagami心想你这家伙明明一点愧疚之意也没有啊，而且还一脸坏笑。“客套的话就省了，不过你大可放心好了，昨晚那几个早退的已经帮我收拾很多了。”  
“你是说部长他们和Aomine-kun他们吗。”  
“没错，而且Aomine太狡猾了，赢了几局抢纸牌*后竟然见好就收，根本不给我反击的机会。”  
“Aomine-kun是要送女生们才离开的，而且就算被你称作‘早退’，大家也都坚持到了零点，我也有好好收到大家祝福的心意。”  
“不用你说我也知道啊！真是个笨蛋。”Kagami大声抗议的声音从厨房传过来，“不过，你说要我做好心理准备，是什么意思？”  
“那么，Kagami-kun，今天是什么日子？”  
“你生日啊，不会真傻了吧。”Kagami不放心地回到卧室，想着不会有人喝了一点酒就变傻的吧。  
“太近了，Kagami-kun，请不要用看实验室小老鼠的眼神打量我。”Kuroko再一次钻进被子里，用宣誓主权的语气说：“所以，生日这天可以让我任性一次吗，我想今天一天都待在这里。”  
Kagami没想到对方会提出这个请求，因为，他没想过Kuroko会为了这种事情请求他。于是坏心眼开始作祟，他故意用一种近乎冷淡的语气说：  
“那我睡哪儿？总不能还让我睡地铺吧。”  
“Kagami-cchi家的地暖赛高！”Kuroko模仿Kise的语气说道。  
“你好过分啊，Kuroko。”  
“说着我现在又困了呢，果然发情期的身体总是那么难熬。呼——”  
“你说了！你说了禁忌词！哈哈，诶我为什么要这么高兴，这禁忌词明明只针对我自己……”  
“Kagami才是笨蛋吧。”  
“给我带敬称啊Kuroko！”  
……  
*  
难得能在发情期有一次深度睡眠，Kuroko今天自从深陷梦中就一直不太清醒，在每一个睡眠周期的最后都会辗转醒过来看一眼时间，他只觉身体就像被埋进了燥热的荒漠里，热度一点点在榨干他的水分，所以干脆放弃了挣扎，直到讨厌的发情期结束。当他再一次拿起手机时，庆幸自己有及时地点开消息，让一个“已读”证明他还好好地活在家里。  
可是除了Kagami-kun不会有人知道自己有发情期这么一说，那么是谁的消息框充满了急切的红点呢，希望不是导师……  
“Kuroko，为什么不接电话？我昨天晚上就跟你发过消息了，就算是十六个小时的时差现在你也该起床了吧？”  
“哦，看样子是醒了，是在学校有事不方便回消息吗。”  
“我去学校找你。”  
“我遇到了Momoi-san，她说你今天早上回过她消息之后没去学校，那你在家吗？”  
“混蛋别只读啊，给我回个消息，真是的，我好不容易回来一趟。”  
“我马上到你家门口了。”  
Kuroko模糊的视线看到Kagami的最后一条消息停留在五分钟前。  
然后，是叩门的声音。  
*  
chapter 2  
XXXX年3月16日 LOS ANGELES  
西南风3级 体感温度10℃

近日的强风吹倒了好莱坞Hillwood路边的一棵大树，掀翻了Sunset Boulevard街区一栋宅子的太阳能板……具美国国家气象局显示，洛杉矶国际机场LAX的风速可达每小时45英里……  
“喂，Taiga，你可真够悠闲的，这可是答辩现场。”座位旁边同组的伙伴提醒道。  
Kagami Taiga正坐在论文中期答辩现场的走廊外，答辩还未开始，他随手拿起走廊公告栏摆放的报纸读了起来，“放轻松，这只是个中期答辩。而且，学校的报纸上看来也不全是无聊的学院季度报表。”  
他把报纸放回原处，通常学校公告栏摆放的报纸都是校刊，主要刊登一些要事新闻和各院系的工作汇报。在U大医学院专栏处，刊登的是今年的研究生复试名单，Kagami恰好看到了熟悉的名字。  
等到答辩结束后，他取回自己的手机，谢绝了好友的酒吧邀约，径直走回公寓。在回去的路上，他看着强风过境后留下的一地残枝破叶和还未清理干净的挡风玻璃碎屑，不由得想起小时候在西海岸沙滩差点被卷跑的经历。  
回去之后他给Midorima Shintaro发去了一条消息，很快就收到了对方的回复。  
“昨天已经回日本了。”Midorima回复说。  
Kagami心想不愧是你，复试完就急着回去，连结果也不等。  
他回复对方：“那应该不需要我说恭喜了吧？”  
“谢谢。”  
Kagami之前偶然在校刊上看到了医学院的复试名单和最终结果，Shitaro Midorima的名字排在第一位，不用仔细确认Kagami也知道应该是他没错。在这里看到自己在远洋外曾经熟识的人，Kagami有一种说不出来的奇妙感。他最初和Midorima并不相识，和A大另一些奇奇怪怪的人也并不相识，甚至如今也没有自信能和这些人好好相处。想到这里，他终于想起这层人际关系的连接点在哪了。  
也不知道那家伙最近怎样了，应该在忙毕业的事情吧，他这么想着，打开冰箱却不由得一愣，居然只剩下一罐Naturade*了，而且还是香草口味的。Kagami并不是甜食党，平日也很注重身材管理，只不过看到有香草口味选择的时候，总忍不住要买回来试试——他想知道，香草口味究竟有多大的魅力，时间久了这样做反而成了一种习惯。  
Kagami为自己冲泡了一杯香草奶昔，虽然知道那家伙喝的香草奶昔并不是这种，但放空了的大脑总是要想起那家伙喝奶昔时乖巧的模样。打开聊天界面，他找到Kuroko Tetsuya对话框，最后一次消息停留在生日祝福。Kagami至今也不知道，Kuroko在自己离开日本的这一年经历了什么，还是说对于Kuroko，自己其实并不了解。他觉得，Kuroko没有刚认识他时那么活泼了，起码是对自己。他本以为，就算他和Kuroko隔海相望，彼此也能很好地维系感情。  
他不是没有回过日本，日本也有他的家人，他的朋友。在日本停留的时候，大学社团里认识的前辈都会拉上他一起去居酒屋喝上一杯，虽然更多时候都是前辈在吐槽工作。有时Kuroko也会到场，二人即便没法像在几年前在大学那样有很多的机会在一起，在聚会里碰上面总会寒暄两句。Kagami每次见到Kuroko都要反复确认他的身体情况，当他得知Kuroko的发情期变得没有那么频繁的时候，看到Kuroko一如既往令人放松的笑容也倍感欣慰。  
那么，你指的是什么感情？他心底有个声音问自己。  
可是一旦遇到这样的问题，他便退缩了。  
Kuroko和他认识的大多数Omega都不太一样。还在A大读书的时候，他深知这所学校对Alpha和Omega的管控十分严苛，学校的教育宗旨是“所有性别地位同等”，即便是占多数的Beta如果足够优秀，也能担任职务和获得荣誉地位。在当时，抑制剂的研制技术已经相当成熟，因此大学里很难见到发情失控的现象。  
如果说照顾发情期的Kuroko让他掌握了足够多的生理知识，那么Kuroko异常敏感的身体状态至今也让他疑惑。他有时候会觉得Kuroko是个矛盾的人，因为后者过于执着独自承受痛苦，但在另一方面又会对自己表现出有分寸的依赖。  
一杯奶昔下肚之后，“叮”的一声，手机上传来消息提示，是Midorima，本以为对方是要问自己学校的事情，没想到对方说：  
“你知道二号吧，Kuroko养的那只狗，上个月走丢了。”  
Kagami心里咯噔一下，他并不知道。  
“但是很快就找到了。”  
“你知道，Kuroko比我们都小一届，高中那群家伙现在基本上都不在A大了，甚至有的都不在东京。所以只有我和Momoi还留在A大。我是偶然在学校里见到Kuroko的，那时他正抱着二号，我以为他在散步，他却告诉我说：‘二号趁我不注意从家里跑走了，没想到居然又跑到了餐厅后面的球场上，我和Kagami-kun就是在这里捡到它的。’你觉得，平时，人会在冬天、晚上十点、只穿毛衣、来到一公里之外的地方独自找狗吗。”  
像是有远程的读心能力，Midorima完整叙述了事情经过之后，怕自己的话给Kagami带去过多的冲击，最后稍稍吐槽了一下。  
“不过，如果是Kuroko我倒相信是他能干出来的事。放心，之后我把两个都送回了家，并且告知了他几条养狗的建议。”  
Kagami读完全部后，一瞬间像是回到了四年前，第一次接触到Kuroko这群高中同学时的“不知所措”，因为他完全没想到，自己刚认识的同社团的同学会有五个性格各异的Alpha朋友，有两个甚至是其他学校的学生，而那天他们聊天的信息量远远挤爆了Kagami单纯的大脑。  
但最让他惊讶的还是Kuroko对他的朋友们解释自己为何延迟一年入学时毫无破绽的谎言：“如你们所见，我就是一个普通的Beta。”  
Kagami此前被Kuroko告知他信息素是“冰水的味道”，但很快Kuroko就改口说其实自己的信息素没有味道，“既然Kagami-kun是第一个可以感知到的人，而且感觉凉爽，那我就把它命名为冰水的味道吧。”  
Kagami虽然不明白Kuroko为什么要对朋友们隐瞒真实性别，但鉴于每个人都有性别隐私权，他也不再做过多的询问。只是后来他渐渐发现Kuroko要隐瞒的远还要多，有时候他也分不清到底是Kuroko有意隐瞒还是外人根本不会注意到。无论如何，他都确信Kuroko和自己相处的时候是轻松快乐的——即使处在痛苦的发情期，这对他来说就足够了。  
窗外传来一阵风的呼啸，Kagami强迫自己冷静下来，他不知道这奇怪的紧张是因为天气，还是因为……因为Kuroko？  
小时候的Kagami常常去加州西海岸上玩耍，那天龙卷风来到之前，天色已经开始变暗，沙滩上的人影渐渐变得模糊，直到父亲匆忙找到他，把他带到附近设施避难后，他才发现自己的头发和衣服上已经被吹满了沙子。Kagami从此畏惧起强风天气，所以回到东京后，时不时入境的台风天气一直很让他懊恼，每当这个时候，他都选择待在人多的场所让自己安心，就像小时候在避难所等待龙卷风过境那样。  
但是捡到二号那天不一样，那是唯一让Kagami不得不在台风天气出门的一天。  
*  
参加了几次图读的活动后，Kagami发现，只有赞同Kuroko之前提到的“在图书馆打工”的他们二人才真正在图书馆里干起活来。图书馆的老师起初十分中意高个子的Kagami，但后来演变成了另一位小巧的同学更受器用，于是在简单学习了图书馆的分类法*之后，二人便在老师大手一挥的放心下开始了摆放归还书籍的工作。  
这个工作每周两次，每次最多两小时。Kagami和Kuroko便约定周一和周五一同去做这个“志愿活动”。A大每到周五的时候，图书出借量会激增，所以Kuroko偶尔也会坐在电脑前处理图书出借的工作，只不过除了做这个，他还要分出心思来做另一个工作。  
“喂，Kuroko，‘923.7’是什么来着？”  
“这是中国文学类下的现代小说，另外请告诉我分类号后面的片假名。”Kuroko面对电脑背对着他回答道。  
“我看看，‘キン’”  
“然后你再看一看封面的作者和书名。”  
“哦！是金庸（キンヨウ）先生的《倚天屠龙记》。帮大忙啦！”  
像这样的对话每次都会进行好几轮，后来Kuroko找出了NDC*的手册给Kagami随身揣着，但后者认为翻书比直接问要快一点。  
“可是出借登记工作就不会快了，我完不成就等于你完不成。”  
“真是的，明明除了人工还有更快的机器，为什么这么多人都排队来你这边啊。”Kagami拿起Kuroko的背包递给他。  
“那你就要问那些借书逾期不还，必须要到我这来给借书卡解锁的人了。”  
等到二人走出图书馆大厅时，借由图书馆前方空旷的一方土地，二人共同感到了台风来到之前的黑云压境般的沉闷。Kagami这才想起来今天的台风预警，一时之间不知道是该先在图书馆待着还是立刻赶回公寓。他打开手机搜索实时的天气预报，正想跟Kuroko说他现在赶回家还来得及，抬眼却发现Kuroko已经迎风跑了出去。  
“喂——”他很快赶上了Kuroko，“你去哪？你走错方向了？”  
Kuroko还在费力地跑着，显然没有多余的呼吸来回答他的问题，但他还是大口喘着说：“球场！它还在那里。”  
“啊？”  
“Kagami-kun你可以先回去的，你不是讨厌……台风天气吗。”Kuroko说完这句话之后，天开始下起小雨，Kagami凭借多年台风躲避技能预感到不出十分钟雨就会倾盆而下，但是……  
“我怎么放心你一个人啊，我都不知道你到底要干什么。”  
“不用担心，我带了雨伞。”  
“这是台风啊！伞能给你吹跑了。”  
“不把我自己吹跑就可以了。”  
“那可未必啊。”  
“那不是还有Kagami-kun你在吗，天塌了你先帮我顶一会。”  
Kagami跟着Kuroko跑进了餐厅后面的球场，看他熟练地掀开球场周围一处裂开的铁网，从矮灌木下掏出一个纸箱，然后小心地将里面一只黑白相间的小狗抱进了怀里。  
“狗！？”Kagami叫着。  
这几分钟内他先是经历了可怕的台风（虽然还没有真正到来），又近距离接触到可怕的动物，他觉得如果不是“要赶紧拉着Kuroko回家”的念头支撑着他，他可能会昏过去。  
奋力奔跑了一公里之后，二人略狼狈地进到了Kuroko的公寓。“还好我家比较近。”Kuroko进门之后立刻跑进了卫生间，顺便扔给Kagami一条毛巾。  
“Kuroko，你必须跟我解释一下。”  
“等我给他洗完澡。”  
十几分钟后，Kuroko抚摸着乖巧地睡在自己膝盖上的小家伙，看着五米开外的Kagami说：“我前几天发现它的。”  
“估计是被遗弃的，本来没想领回家养，只是抽时间去看看它，但是今天实在忍不住了，所以对不起哦。”  
Kuroko眨了眨淡蓝色的双眼。  
“你真的想好了吗，之后需要为它做的还有很多。”Kagami被迫投降。  
“没有。”  
Kagami觉得这个世界要疯掉了。  
而且Kagami觉得自己也疯了。  
他后来陪Kuroko去了宠物疫苗中心，做了宠物登记，在领名牌之前还收获了Koganei前辈赐予的“二号”这个名字：  
“你们，不觉得这小家伙和Kuroko长得一模一样吗！-w-”  
*  
所以，当Kagami看到二号走丢的消息时，还是被吓了一跳。他想象Kuroko在那个冬夜一头扎进黑暗的样子，大概和台风那天奋不顾身的样子是一样的，但是……  
但是，唯一不同的，是Kagami已经不在他身边了。  
Kagami向Midorima表示感谢，说自己会去问候一下Kuroko，但等到自己冷静下来之后，他却不知道该如何开口。他现在脑子里有太多乱七八糟的回忆，他不是一个恋旧的人，但也绝不是一个喜新厌旧的人。对他来说，从美国长大，回到日本读高中、大学，到再次回美国生活，这样来来回回的奔波，早就让他拥有了“到一个地方安一个家”的觉悟。难道他仅仅会因为遇到一个故人就会有如此感伤又别扭的思绪吗，他不能理解自己。  
他躺在床上打出几句话后又匆匆删除，只好一边懊恼一边翻动着和Kuroko所有的聊天记录，意外地，很快就翻到了一年前。还来不及惊讶这一年锐减的联系，因为他读到了Kuroko一年前的一条信息，他想自己也许明白了：  
“Kagami-kun，你应该已经登机了，谢谢你这段时间的照顾，这句话我一直没有勇气说出来。所以是时候让我变得更勇敢一点了，祝一切安好。”  
他想，Kuroko也许比自己想得还要坚强，不论是什么时候，他都不了解Kuroko。他总是会用Alpha对Omega特有的保护欲来对待Kuroko，但这恰恰是Kuroko不愿向别人提起的；比起Kagami的存在，Kuroko更需要在这个世上获得他自己的存在感。  
如果真的是这样，自己还有什么可感伤的呢。  
他得不出答案。  
*  
在成田国际机场第一航站楼南翼的登记口前，Kagami和送行的朋友一一告别，连图读的各位都来了，大家表示Kagami在图读的两年里国语成绩突飞猛进，于是决定把这一项成就写进新一年的招新海报里。  
“说什么呢，我怎么不觉得每次活动的时候你们都有认真在听啊。”Riko前辈这时已经是研一在读了，但还是时不时地牵挂着社团的命运走向。“怎么说都是Kuroko的功劳，给我好好感谢文科高材生的垂爱啊你们。”  
二号听到外面吵嚷的声音，好奇地从Kuroko的挎包里探出脑袋，用和Kuroko一样清澈的眼睛盯着Kagami。他看了看Kuroko，又看了看二号，一脸无奈地撸了一把狗子，紧接着把Kuroko拥进了怀里。  
“给我照顾好自己啊，完全不需要为在美国的我担心。”  
“好。”  
“熬不住的时候要按时吃药，我虽然是医学白痴，但你这个情况我都觉得需要去医院看一看。”  
“……好。”  
“你那群高中同学都挺靠谱的，也记得有困难找他们。”  
“Kagami-kun你真的像一个不放心孩子上幼稚园的妈妈。”  
Kagami猛地松开Kuroko，他刚酝酿好的感情全都被赶跑了，“好了啊！我知道了，你这家伙总之要好好保护自己。”  
“好。”Kuroko笑着说。  
那时他想，Kuroko的笑容真的是世界上最好看的笑容。  
*  
chapter 3  
XXXX年4月10日TOKYO  
雨 体感温度16℃  
礼堂坐满了人。  
建筑物旁的垂枝樱花纷扬在四月轻盈的空气中，闪耀着毕业季的拥抱和道别；因为与海相隔不远，站在这儿仔细一点，可以听见海浪踏着有迹可循的韵律，混入人群熙攘的背景和声。没有人注意到天空的蓝在缓缓褪去颜色，直到一声雷鸣盖过悠扬悦耳的众口颂唱；但它依旧纯粹，就像伊夫·克莱因*痴迷一生的蓝那样纯粹。  
Kuroko Tetsuya站在A大礼堂的舞台中央，聚光灯的焦点在他身上，在他的视线范围内，光影下的颗粒让他难以看清自己所面对的每一个人，一瞬间他希望回到十八岁，回到高中时代的毕业典礼——如果命运不存在失去和馈赠，至少那时他足够勇敢去拥抱光和热。  
*  
上个月。  
赶过去的路上，前夜的积雪已经融化了，街边的人行道上到处都黏湿湿的。Kagami一直不太习惯倒时差，他记得从机场乘坐JR到达学校附近的时候大概是中午十二点，他搞不清东京和洛杉矶的时区，只知道两地有十六个小时的时差。  
他这次回来是受在A大的导师所托，处理本科期间在实验室遗留的数据，等到他走出会议室后，已经是下午四点了。他知道，如果还在洛杉矶，现在这个时间点他应该在睡觉。但是Kuroko还是没有给予他任何回应，所以他只好去他最喜欢的几个地方碰碰运气。  
他在学校里到处穿梭，碰巧遇到Momoi，Momoi和Kuroko是一个院部的不同学系的学生，所以她可以称得上是Kuroko的前辈。当被告知Kuroko已经很久没有在学校里露过面的时候，他超过二十个小时没有休息的身体到处充斥着莫名的紧张。他解释说可能毕业生总有很多事情需要整理，对方却犹豫了一下，说自己可能把话说重了，她并不想在这件事情上给Kagami太多的负担，但是最后她还是给了他一个建议，建议他去和Kuroko聊一聊。  
“Tetsu-kun高中毕业后，一年时间都在住院，具体原因我们都不清楚。虽然我无意冒犯，但是你离开日本的这一年，他的状态和那时很像。”  
Kagami皱起眉头。  
“你是不是也觉得他在隔绝自己，你明白问题出在哪了吗？”  
这句话留给他足够多的线索，他想要捋清这些天一直扰乱心绪的胡思乱想。  
为什么旁观者总是看得最清楚？他忽然想起Midorima前几天在信息里不寻常的语气。  
但还缺少关键的一点，他必须亲自确认。  
叩门声戛然而止，门从里面被拉开。  
我和他多久没见过面了？在和Kuroko目光相撞的一瞬间他忽然这么问自己。  
“Kuroko，你……”  
“请你离开，Kagami-kun。”Kuroko躲开视线不再直视他。  
……  
Kagami承认自己是直球的傻瓜，但Alpha该死的本能，让他明白这扑面而来的强烈的信息素意味着什么。他不想被拒之门外，留Kuroko独自承受。  
他不由分说地握住Kuroko颤抖的手，带有侵略性地强行进入他的房间。面前的人显然没料到他会忽然这么做，他看到他像刚出生的小鹿一样惊吓得后退，他看到手机从他手里滑到了地板上，他看到他满脸的震惊——这大概是他一生中最讨厌自己Alpha本能的时刻。  
他反手关上房门，屋子里没开灯，比起积雪开始融化的寒冷，此刻他感到如坠冰窖。  
他问：“你知不知道，我今天要回来？”  
Kuroko知道，所以他才会控制不住地想他。  
他又问：“你知不知道，现在几点了？”  
Kuroko知道，他每次由昏睡转清醒的时候都会逼迫自己打开手机。  
“我今天来……”他突然噤声，他感觉有些地方不对，这双手很冰，比以往任何时候都冰，他来不及质疑自己是不是有了记忆偏差，慌乱的手把Kuroko裸露在外的皮肤摸了个遍，紧张开始转为恐惧：“怎么回事，为什么这么冰，你到底怎么了？”  
对方木讷地摇摇头，蓝色的瞳孔暗淡无光，像一个破碎的木偶娃娃。  
Kuroko打掉他乱摸的手，挣扎着说：“这不重要，我需要你告诉我……现在的我，是纯粹的我吗。”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
“那我换个说法，不能与你建立连结的我，你能接受吗。”  
Kuroko眼神骤然变得犀利——他觉得自己狡猾透了。  
眼前的人看起来虚弱无力，却倔强到让自己站稳，Kagami伸手想要借他一份力，他却使出更大的力气后退。  
——告诉我答案。  
良久，沉默。  
他心痛地想，为什么他们彼此都选择了沉默，现在也好，一年前也好。  
说到底，我们都自私得可憎。  
所有的动作开始变得十分小心，他像是在触碰珍贵的瓷器。“听着，Kuroko。”Kagami看着他说，“你不需要从我这里得到接受，你懂吗，如果你连这一点都做不到，你就不是我所认识的Kuroko。”  
“我曾经，在医生宣布我成了一个Alpha的时候，讨厌这样。我幼稚地想，我不要变得强势，我不要不费力气就得到我想要的，我也不要在未来必须对某个人负起责任。”他轻轻揽住他，手指伸入他柔软的发间。  
“但那只是一个孩子对未知的逃避和恐惧。”  
“我不知道发生在你身上的到底是什么，我甚至认为自己根本不了解你。也许你的痛苦我没法完全体会，也许一直以来你都在负重前行。”  
他安抚着他颤抖不已的身形，他觉得糟透了。  
“但你能做的，是必须接受你自己，不管你变得怎样，你必须让自己的存在成为理所应当。”  
“除了你自己，没有人能替你做到。”  
“然后，再去忘掉身体上这些该死的束缚。”  
Kuroko就这样安静地被拥在炽热的怀抱中，他疲累地任由对方把自己抱进卧室，他已经冷到发不出声音。他要求Kagami给他使用家里备用的强效抑制剂，他知道自己时隔多年又一次失控了，如果没有人发现他，他或许会在低体温里永远地沉睡。  
Kuroko在又一次的昏睡中体温渐渐回暖，Kagami知道这是强效抑制剂发挥作用的效果，Kuroko已经彻底脱离了发情期，信息素的味道变得十分微弱了。  
在常识里，强效抑制剂是急救药物，抑制效果显著但可能会产生潜在的依赖和副作用，不到万不得已没有年轻的Omega会使用它。  
每个人从小就被教导，不论十八岁的性别分化结果是什么，Alpha、Omega和Beta都必须彼此尊重，所以掌握一定的生理知识是必修课。  
在诸多的不同性别里，每个性别都有腺体，但是只有Omega和Alpha才拥有释放信息素的能力。相对的，信息素感知系统是第六大感官，虽然Beta也可以感知信息素，但这对他们来说没有任何作用。信息素唯一的作用，是给予Alpha和Omega连结，这让这两种性别的结合多了个步骤，但却更像一种仪式。  
信息素可以让Alpha与Omega转换为最适合性爱的状态，即为发情期。在发情期里，Omega的信息素就像内燃机一样，不断产能，一旦发情失控，是Omega无法控制的；Alpha的信息素相比之下，既可以安抚发情的不适，又可以使发情处于平衡状态，这也意味着，Alpha可以控制自己的发情期。  
没有法律规定Alpha和Omega必须结合，但在医学范畴里，他们都是彼此最适宜结合的对象。  
连结的前提是捕获关系的建立。只要Omega处于发情期，他释放的信息素就能被所有人感知到；在性爱的过程中，Alpha一旦捕获Omega释放的信息素，双方建立捕获关系，再将自己的信息素反馈给Omega后，就算是达到了彼此连结的目的。  
连结不是永久的，但它是独特的，它是一个见证。  
因此抑制剂的作用，主要针对没有Alpha伴侣的Omega，它可以让Omega平稳度过发情期。  
但他不明白为什么Kuroko的信息素除他之外没有任何人能感知，非医学专业人士的他想破脑袋也无法解释这个问题。  
不知道过去了多久，二号发现卧室里没有了人类的动静，便一溜小跑窜了出来，悄悄爬上床，趴在主人身边，和床边另一个许久未见的熟悉生物一起陷入了沉睡。  
Kuroko冷漠的声音似乎还回响在耳旁：  
“请你离开，Kagami-kun。”他说，“请你离开我。”  
也许是太累了，但紧张的心弦一直没有放下来，所以有一点声响都会把他吵醒。Kagami醒过来的时候，是手机发送的预定航班还有两个小时起飞的信息。  
“你该走了，Kagami-kun。”  
Kagami抬起头来，二号也被吵醒了，从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音朝Kuroko的脸上蹭着，Kagami“啧”了一声，嫌弃地把他拎到一旁。他去摸他的额头，问他是否感到好受一点。  
Kuroko没有回答他，他说：“能拜托你走之前喂一下二号吗，它应该一天没吃东西了。”  
“你也一天没吃了。”Kagami支撑着站起来，怕他再下逐客令：“想吃咖喱吗。”  
“十五分钟就能做好，你答应我会吃，我就走。”  
Kagami知道Kuroko的饮食习惯，爱吃的东西喜欢囤一堆，所以很容易就能在冰箱找到咖喱块。等到电饭煲叮的一声，提醒米饭蒸熟的时候，咖喱土豆也刚好离火。他把汤汁浇在盘子中央的米饭里，同一杯水一起摆在床边的桌子上，然后给二号的碗里倒了点狗饼干和水。  
“二号不傻，早就把零食盒子掏了个空。”他伸手摸了摸二号。  
Kuroko茫然地看着他，像是在责怪他骂他傻，但实在没有力气反驳，只好继续茫然地看着他。  
Kagami不理会他的目光，他从玄关口捡起Kuroko的手机，给它充上了电，确认自己的物品都在包里无误后就对他道别了。  
走之前，他忽然说：“你在我心里一直都是特别的，不管你的信息素是不是只有我才能感知。”  
“你生日那天……你当时的状态，没有哪个Alpha会不明白你的暗示。”  
Kuroko听罢惊讶地看着他，他回望Kuroko的目光却十分坚定。  
“你不能小瞧一个Alpha的直觉和欲望。”  
他说：“我当时特别特别惊喜，我以为......”他发现自己的声音居然也开始发颤。  
他说：“我高兴极了，你知道吗。”  
“但是你之后却对我说：‘能不能请你忘记这一切。’”  
“所以那时我想，啊，原来一切都是我在自作多情。”  
所以我也一样选择了沉默。  
“至于你说的无法与我建立连结，我从来都不在意那个，即便这对你来说或许意义重大，但这和我是否喜欢你毫无关系。”  
那一刻，Kagami的话像一把刀在他长久以来的保护壳上划开一条缝。他很想道歉，他想说真心话，他想要Kagami知道自己的一切。  
最后他问：“你说你要变得更勇敢，你后来有去这么做吗？如果有，即使你利用了我也没关系，我很欣慰能为此帮到你。”  
Kagami关上门，走进在灯火通明的黑夜中。  
*  
在轰鸣的掌声中，毕业式被宣布结束。Kuroko不负众望，先是成功获得了心仪导师的认可，又代表院系发表了毕业生演讲。在礼堂大厅离场的时候，他遇到了留校做助教的Momoi，他向她表示感谢，而后者却说自己其实并没有做什么。  
Kuroko笑着否认她：“你和他们，为我做的已经够多了。”  
Momoi知道“他们”指的是谁，她也同样给予他微笑：“我们几个高中的时候啊，还真是比现在自由快活。”  
“不论发生了什么，我们都是朋友，对吧？”  
他从礼堂出来，才发现外面下雨了。  
自从上个月Kagami从他家离开，到现在的一个月时间里，Kuroko都没有再进入过痛苦的发情期，强效抑制剂就是会有如此大的作用，他比谁都清楚。出于对身体的考虑，他决定去找他一直以来的随诊医生。  
他坐在医院的休息区等待检查结果，医生走过来在他旁边坐下，他建议他聊一聊自己的生活，Kuroko犹豫了一下，但还是尽可能地讲出了自己的想法。在耐心地听完他的叙述后，医生难以置信地问道：  
“所以，这四年里，出现了一个Alpha能感知到你的信息素？你现在才来告诉我？”  
医生总是擅长捕捉患者不放在心上却关键的线索。  
“是的……”Kuroko哑言。  
医生不明白这孩子为什么会倔强到这个地步，但身为曾经的主治医师，他认为有义务帮帮他。医生递给他一瓶水。  
“孩子，喝口水。让我们来给梳理一下，好吗。”  
“五年前，你因为性别延迟分化不得不来这里治疗，那时候的你，是什么状态？”  
Kuroko回答他：“任何检查都感知不到我的信息素，然而除此之外各项检查都明确我是一个Omega。”  
“没错，如果缺少信息素来证明，那么你是一个Omega的结果就是不成立的。这在医学界上鲜有耳闻。后来我接管了你的病历，那时候的你却总是被莫名的发情期困扰，严重的低体温和冬眠状态，十分痛苦，但是普通的抑制剂对你根本没有效果。”  
“这是个悖论，假设你是一个Omega，就算你的信息素无法被感知，普通抑制剂应该也能很好地缓解发情期。”  
“我们只能对症处理，然后自然等待发情期的度过。没有哪个医生会冒险对一个刚分化的十八岁的孩子使用强效抑制剂，毕竟那个造成的后果谁也没法预料。曾经有很多分化不久的Omega使用强效抑制剂后自杀的案例，还有很多严重的不良事件，所以国际标准里严令禁止对分化不满一周年的Omega使用这一项治疗措施。”  
“你爸妈选择保守治疗，等待一年期满，但是那个时候你的精神状态已经很差了，我不确定你是否能坚持一整年。后来经过多方的会诊，决定给你使用一次强效抑制剂，除此之外别无他法。”  
“没想到结果令人满意。你的身体在药物的作用下回到了未分化的状态，不仅脱离了发情期，还让我通过大量的文献查阅对其中的谜团有了猜测。”  
“我猜想，所有人无法感知你信息素的原因，大概是因为你的信息素与任何一个Alpha都无法建立连结，或者说，你的信息素失去了本质的功能。而你那时不同寻常的发情期表现，和普通抑制剂的失效，是因为无法适应分化后的身体所造成的，更多的是心理因素。”  
“你太特殊了，我从没见过你这样的病例。”  
“这个猜测在后来的基因检测中得到了验证，我不得不很遗憾地告诉你，你的信息素大概永远也不会与Alpha建立连结。”  
“但我们无法一直给你用强效抑制剂，那只会把你推进无法摆脱的深渊。”  
“好在后来，在你清醒的日子里，你渐渐接受了这个现实，也在学着适应分化后不同寻常的身体，你不再常常陷入昏睡和低体温，我们都从中看到了希望。”  
“虽然临近出院的时候，你还是找到我，问我能不能为你做摘除腺体的手术。我那时以你还年轻的理由狠拒了你，你是不是认为：既然自己的信息素根本没有存在的意义，那还不如不要它，对吗。”  
“我问你，你现在还这么想吗。”医生觉得自己可以跳槽去心理科了。  
Kuroko不知道该如何回答他。  
医生看他一副纠结的样子，叹了一口气，问他：  
“你们有没有过正常的……我是指你们彼此都自愿的情况下。”  
Kuroko抬起头来，回答道：“那只是我一次自私的利用……”  
“那么你利用他的结果呢，你能和他建立连结吗？”  
Kuroko摇头。  
“完全自愿的性爱里，谁都会沉浸其中。你意识里封闭自己太久了，就算你们达到了某种连结，你也选择视而不见。”  
“表面上你已经接受了现实，实际上你一直都把自己包在壳里，不允许任何光透过。”  
Kuroko想到那场纯粹、自然的欢愉。  
“你的意思是，我或许可以和他建立连结。”  
“你应该去问他，他不就是那束光吗。”  
检查结果显示Kuroko身体没有大碍，但信息素那一栏的结果依旧是无。因为没有足够的证据，所以入学时候Omega的分化证明最终变成了Beta，时间久了，如果不是发情期还在折磨他，连他都要忘记自己原本的样子了。  
从医院出来，雨已经越下越大。  
樱花被急切的雨水打落，树上相当一部分颜色已经逐渐枯萎，他看着这雨，忽然就明白了那首和歌所吟唱的女人的心情：  
わが身世にふる ながめせしまに*。  
——花落春去，情世绝期。  
但如今，他已经不想在无常的岁月里独自悔恨，直到被这个世界所遗忘了。  
也许看他站了太久，门口的警卫刚想上前劝他躲躲雨，一个身着白大衣的男人伸手拦住了警卫。那人走到Kuroko身边。  
一抹熟悉的身影出现在地面积水的倒影中，递给他一把伞。  
“Midorima-kun？好久不见。”  
“两个月前才刚见过，那次你夜晚出逃，今天打算要冒雨前行吗？”Midorima扶了扶眼镜。  
“是二号出逃，又不是我。”Kuroko看向他，“原来你就在这个医院里实习。”  
“很快我就不在这了，”他替他撑开伞：“我前不久在老师的疑难病历档案中看到了你的病历。”  
Kuroko没想到他这么直接，但还是接过伞道了声谢谢。  
“刚刚老师和你的对话我也听到了。”他毫不避讳地说。  
Kuroko问他：“你觉得我是不是很过分，一直都瞒着你们。”  
“不，你有你的权利。不过或许你更愿意告诉另一个人。”  
他掏出手机来，“顺便提一下，今天水瓶座的幸运物是，啊找到了，发给你了。”  
Kuroko不知所云，他打开对话框，是一张截图。  
“你替我买了去洛杉矶的机票？什么时候买的……”Kuroko差点叫出来。  
“刚刚。抱歉，看了你的个人信息。”  
自动门从身后忽然打开，另一个穿白大衣的男人从大厅里边跑出来边喊“Shin-chan”，Kuroko好奇地看过去，他好像认识这个风风火火的人。  
“糟了是Takao那混蛋，我先回去了Kuroko！”说着Midorima反方向跑进了急诊大楼，“对了，恭喜毕业，到洛杉矶记得跟我们报个平安。”  
Kuroko楞在原地，他笑了笑，然后撑着伞消失在四月的雨里。  
*  
Chapter 4 the end of the story  
XXXX年4月10日Los Angeles  
晴 体感温度 18℃

*May I have your atttion please......you have to avoid stopping until the passengers ready to leave......thank you for your corporation......*  
Kuroko下飞机后，一路跟随“baggage claim”的方向标识取到了自己的行李。他站在机场入口处，身边挤满了进进出出的人，也许是因为生长于岛国城市，Kuroko能够很敏锐地捕捉到海水那种腥咸的味道；大片白色的云朵挂在淡蓝的天幕下，像是伸手可触。  
他觉得自己有点冷静过头了，因为他仍然不知道该怎么跟Kagami解释这次突然的造访。Kagami可能会很生气，他会二话不说地把我赶回东京去，他这么不安地在飞机上想了一路，等到空乘来提醒他是否需要关灯休息，他才发觉手里的书才翻动了几页。  
他想起Midorima送他和二号回家的那天晚上曾问他是否心情不好，他回答说除了毕业论文不会有更糟的事了。  
Midorima告诉他：“不是所有的心情糟糕都需要有太沉重的理由，有的时候你只是单纯地在害怕。”  
“你说你要变得更勇敢，你后来有去这么做吗？”Kagami的话还记忆犹新。  
Kuroko之后乘坐了shuttle bus，那是去U大相对便捷的路线。但是他现在，很饿。  
他承认这次来得匆忙，而且来这之前没有留给他太多的时间考虑，Midorima显然也不打算给他时间考虑：飞机会在6个小时之后起飞。他很快赶到住处，决定把二号交由房东太太照顾，Kuroko以往会给她家读高中的儿子补习国语，所以十分受优待。他准备了几天的食物和一些玩具，看着房东太太宠溺地抱走了二号，只留下小家伙搞不清状况，发出一声呜鸣。再次返回公寓，他简单地收拾了一下行李，但装完自己的日常用品和抑制剂之后，他发现一半都填不满。  
当巴士提醒到达U大时，Kuroko已经开始晕晕忽忽的了，他不知道该去哪里吃东西，也不知道该怎么找到Kagami，于是暂且抱着一瓶水坐在校园一片绿植前的长凳上。  
和东京那边不太一样，U大四月份的时候正是晴朗忙碌的季节。他好奇地打量着别具一格的建筑，拿出手机来拍了几张照片。  
“我好像来度假一样。”他意识到。  
Midorima之前嘱咐他到达之后给“他们”报个平安，于是他翻出了曾经Kise发起的群聊，发了一张合格的游客照，并附上“我已经平安到达洛杉矶，请不要担心”这样的留言。  
现在已经快下午一点，他计算着时差，发现东京那边已经是第二天的凌晨了，所以他想应该没有人会回应他。  
但他忘记了，Kagami也在群聊里。  
等到接通了Kagami的电话，他从登上飞机开始的手足无措才暴露无疑。  
Kagami在电话里一再强调他不许挂断电话，而且命令他站在原地，“just stay put.”  
Kuroko听见他遥远的声音在那头解释着什么，大概是因为自己的来到扰乱了他的实验室工作。之后他便很听话地一直保持接通的状态，只不过他们谁也没有再多说一句，只有一些混杂着喘息声的模糊杂音从听筒传来。  
他放下手机，他觉得Kagami应该不会再说什么了，只要保持接通就好了……  
就这么放空大脑随意地胡思乱想着，在差不多要开始打盹的时候，他看到Kagami从另一边跑过来。他站起来做好被骂的准备，却不料落进了怀抱里，险些没站稳。  
“你他妈来这里干什么？”他还是被骂了。  
他的头被按在Kagami的胸膛上，整个人动弹不得，他只好把两只手挣脱出来，略微僵硬地回应了他的拥抱。他的手在Kagami后背上摸来摸去，就像平时给二号顺毛一样，这反而令他一时倍感安逸，忘记了回答。  
“你他妈到底，来这里干什么？”Kagami-kun大概是真的生气了，他想。  
他抬起头，强迫自己去看他，他必须要让他明白，这不是在开玩笑。  
“我来找你。”他看着他说，“我很勇敢地，来找你了。”  
之后Kagami什么也没说，拉起他的手和行李就往校园外走，在校门口拦了一辆taxi，虽然Kuroko不知道自己要被带去哪，但他庆幸Kagami报出的地点不是Airport。  
车停在一片住宅区前，下了车Kagami还是沉默无言地替他拉着行李，直到跨上一栋房子的几层阶梯后，Kagami像想起了什么，他发出一声低沉的叹气，回过头来对他说：“我家，来吗？”  
Kuroko茫然地看着：“哦，打扰了。”  
进门之后，Kagami让他不要拘束，随意一点，他问：“咖喱吃吗？”  
Kuroko眨了眨眼睛。  
他悄悄在客厅漫无目的地走着，对一面照片墙起了兴趣。Kagami不知什么时候站在了他身后，他向他介绍说：“这是我爸妈在洛杉矶的房子，他们已经不在家了，所以现在只有我。在回东京上学之前，我基本是在这里长大的。”他指着一张照片里的人，“这是我爸，原本是一个料理师，后来在西餐厅工作，也就是会做点吃的而已，没什么值得说的，但是那些奖杯是他的，我的全被他收进车库了，自恋狂。”  
他指着另一个气质优雅的女人说：“这是我妈，是一个国际杂志的责任编辑，对我不管是日本文学还是美国文学的短板都十二万分地不满，所以才会在几年前把我一个人扔回东京，你和她应该有共同语言，我说真的。”  
“他们俩都是Beta，所以生出我这个Alpha来还挺激动的。但是再怎么激动也就新鲜个几年，现在两个人逍遥快活去了，没个一年半载不会回来。”  
“我不常回家住，我在学校附近有公寓，但是……”Kagami摸摸鼻子：“那里只有一张床，所以我只好带你来我家。”  
……  
两个人各揣心事地吃过午饭，Kagami建议他去洗个澡睡一觉，他说每次从东京回来他都会睡到日夜颠倒。  
洗过澡之后，Kuroko躺在Kagami卧室的床上，他看着他给自己拉上窗帘，屋里暗了下来。Kagami把一串钥匙链放在床头桌上，嘱咐他：“如果实在睡不着，就先躺着歇一下，出去走走也可以，但别跑太远，手机记得要带着。”  
他解释说实验室那边还有点事情需要处理，“过了今天就有时间陪你了，先睡一觉，好吗。”  
Kuroko只好点点头。  
紧接着他伸出手拉住了他，问他可不可以听完一句话再走。  
“什么话？”他问，没有看他。  
“我喜欢你，Kagami-kun。”  
Kagami背对着他，看不见脸色：“我知道。”  
卧室门被轻轻带上，Kagami心底的声音不断叫嚣着，大概被压抑了许久，哽咽在喉间，令他喘不过气。  
“我知道。”  
*  
Kuroko被卧室外面的声响惊醒，屋里太暗，他摸不到拖鞋，只好光着脚丫打开卧室门，他以为是Kagami回来了。  
没想到，面前是一个陌生的人。  
“Well, When d’ Taiga keep a bunny in our house?（这虎崽子是带人回家了？）”女人说道。  
Kuroko飞快地反应了一下，记起面前这个人大概就是Kagami的妈妈，他怕被对方误解，连忙解释自己只是暂住几天。  
“你是日本男孩子？”正说着，Kagami妈妈走出家门，把门外汽车里的另一个人拽了下来，Kuroko认出这是Kagami的爸爸。  
在Kagami从学校赶回来的时候，三人已经很愉快地聊了起来。  
“你们怎么回来了？！”他看到门前停着的车不由得两眼一黑。  
Kuroko冲他无奈地笑了笑，表示自己也不清楚状况。  
Kagami的妈妈解释说：“正好你爸的公路之旅开到了I-405附近，就想着回家看看你咯。”  
Kagami浑身不自在，他才不相信老两口有这闲心。  
“那也得提前跟我说一声，万一我没在家怎么办。”他顺着话头说。  
“本来你在不在就无所谓，再说这里不还有一个可爱的孩子吗。”  
……  
Kagami满肚子不放心地在厨房跟他爸打下手，当他终于忍不住，抱着不锈钢碗和打蛋器从厨房冒出头来打探的时候，他妈已经紧紧握住Kuroko的双手了。  
……  
“妈，你不要问人家奇怪的问题。”他喊道。  
“啊？我没有问什么奇怪的问题啊，我只是问问他想去加州哪些地方逛一逛而已。”  
“如果是这个问题的话，我可以回答。”Kuroko说。  
“真的吗，那回头可以让Taiga带你去，是哪里呀？”  
“如果可以的话，我想去Tony Stark的别墅看一看。”Kuroko认真地回答道。  
……  
“笨蛋，电影里是CG做的，虽然原型里的那处豪宅确实在洛杉矶。”Kagami一本正经地解释。  
“你真是太可爱了，”他妈大笑。  
晚饭是流心蛋包饭。  
Kuroko不得不承认Kagami一半的料理天赋绝对来自家庭基因，他没想到从美国也能吃到这么好吃正宗的流心蛋包饭。  
Kagami提醒他说：“你满脸的幸福感都要溢出来了。”  
吃过饭之后他爸妈一致决定今晚在家住下，虽然Kagami对此表示强烈反对，但他不能大晚上赶自己爸妈走。  
等到老两口都睡下了，Kagami蹑手蹑脚地敲开Kuroko房间的门，不出所料，Kuroko睡不着。  
“没关系，本来就是给你的生物钟强行后退了十六个小时，不用多久就能适应了。”他安慰他说。  
Kuroko看着他：“你上次从东京赶回来，也是这样吗。”  
Kagami欲言又止。  
“我经常晚上睡不着。”Kuroko说。  
Kagami问为什么。  
“我高中毕业之后一直在住院，那时候基本处于昏睡的状态。”  
“我爸妈吓坏了，因为我看起来就像是在冬眠。”  
“但却不知道什么时候才能从春天苏醒。”  
“你知道，每当我醒过来一次，就会感觉这个身体不是我的，它很陌生，我感到害怕。”  
Kagami说：“那时你已经很勇敢了。”  
“可能吧，后来我的主治医生推断出一个病因，他说我的信息素感知率太低，有可能永远都无法与Alpha建立连结。”  
Kagami露出惊讶地神色：“那为什么我能感知到？”  
“我也不知道，而且，我在入学第二天就遇到了你。”  
“我不相信希望会来得这么快，但后来在我和你、和其他人越来越多的接触下，我也渐渐有了‘这是不是就是命运’的想法。”  
Kagami抱住他，他把脑袋耷拉在他肩膀上，继续说：“我开始变得贪心，我想试着和你建立连结，但这也彻底打破了我那自以为是的希望。”  
他说：“如果我足够勇敢和坦诚，就不会伤害到你了。”  
Kagami看着他的眼睛，否认道：“你没有伤害我，你一直在伤害你自己。”  
“来之前，我曾经的主治医生分析说，或许我可以和你建立连结，只是我潜意识里拒绝而已。”  
“但是，得知这个结果的我，一点也没有更开心，因为那已经不是我想要的了。”  
“Kagami-kun，我想要和你在一起。”  
Kagami注意到，Kuroko没有使用问句，没有在征求他的同意，他只是单纯地表达出了自己的愿望。  
他说：“我也是。”  
Kuroko仰起脸庞，在他唇上轻轻落下痕迹，他却大力紧紧固住他，回以更绵长而深情的吻。他们彼此交换津液，像是融化了的冰河。流动的血液不停敲击着心脏，等到他彻底沉溺于无穷无尽的爱意中时，他已不再是爱德华·蒙克*画笔下那个昏暗房间里面目模糊的情人，他有了光，有了温度，有了爱他的人。  
那一刻，Kuroko沉睡多年的自我，被一束光照耀，开始苏醒。  
*Every time you close a door  
And nothing opens  
In its place you’ve wasted  
And when you speak  
The words you know  
To those who know  
The words themselves you’re wasted  
You’re such a classic  
Waste of cool  
So afraid to break the rules  
In all the wrong places  
Then again  
It’s good to get a call  
Now and then  
Just to say hello  
Have I said  
I hate to see you go*  
——Wasted by Brandi Carlile  
\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> * 参考国内8月31日之前满年龄才可入学的标准。  
> * 抢纸牌：霓虹一种游戏，比较难，具体见搜索引擎或者樱桃小丸子hhh。  
> *美国一个代餐奶昔的品牌，有香草味、巧克力味等。  
> *参照日本图书馆常用的十进制分类法（即下文的NDC）和著者名标记法。  
> *出自《百人一首》，作者小野小町。  
> *克莱因、爱德华·蒙克均为画家。


End file.
